Legion of Doom (DC Animated Universe)
The Legion of Doom are a group of supervillains formed by Grodd and Lex Luthor to combat the Justice League. Biography ''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' After the Secret Society was dismantled, it was later expanded in the same fashion the superhero organization did and became a protection racket set up to counteract the influence of the Justice League. Members of the Legion clashed with the League several times, leaving the League in the dark as to the organization's existence for quite a while. Behind the scenes, Gorilla Grodd orchestrated the Legion's actions until Lex Luthor seized control from him. Given Grodd had just attempted to turn all humanity into apes, included the Legionnaires themselves, there were no spoken objections at the coup. Luthor's obsession with resurrecting Brainiac, however, hurt his leadership abilities, and when he took the Legion's headquarters into space in a final bid to accomplish his goal, many of the rogues mutinied against him, led by Gorilla Grodd. The Secret Society members loyal to Luthor were Atomic Skull, Bizarro, Cheetah, Evil Star, Giganta, Heat Wave, Sinestro, Doctor Destiny, Star Sapphire, Toyman, and Volcana. The group loyal to Grodd were Blockbuster, Shade, Hellgrammite, Copperhead, Key, Electrocutioner, Goldface, Killer Frost, Neutron, Parasite, Rampage, Silver Banshee, Fastball, Weather Wizard, Monocle, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, Doctor Cyber, Crowbar, Major Disaster, Angle Man, Bloodsport, Merlyn, and Tala. After a battle that raged throughout the structure, Luthor sent Grodd into the vacuum of space, and the rebellion was crushed. With the surviving mutineers (Blockbuster, Copperhead, Fastball, Goldface, Hellgrammite, Key, Parasite, Rampage, Shade, and Weather Wizard) gathered before him, Luthor asked why he should spare any of them. He received his answer when Killer Frost suddenly froze everybody else, earning herself a pardon. Soon after, though, Luthor resurrected not Brainiac but Darkseid (killing Tala in the process), and one of his first acts was to destroy the Hall with everybody inside. The attack was not as successful as he thought - Sinestro managed to protect his allies with his power ring, although those already frozen by Killer Frost were destroyed. The fate of some of the Luthor supporters not shielded by Sinestro remained uncertain (such as Doctor Destiny, Major Disaster, or KGBeast (who had switched allegiance back to Luthor). The remaining members of the Legion made it to Earth in time to warn the League of Darkseid's coming invasion. Together, they fought off Darkseid's hordes. Luthor himself confronted Darkseid with the Anti-Life Equation, leaving both of their fates uncertain. In the battle's aftermath, what was left of the Legion was awarded a "five-minute head start" by Batman. They were last seen fleeing from the League. Members *Angle Man (deceased) *Atomic Skull *Bizarro *Black Mass *Blockbuster (deceased) *Bloodsport (deceased) *The Blue Lama *Cheetah *Copperhead (deceased) *Crowbar (deceased) *Devil Ray (deceased) *Dr. Cyber (deceased) *Dr. Destiny *Dr. Polaris (presumed deceased) *Dr. Spectro *Dummy *The Electrocutioner (deceased) *Evil Star *Fastball (deceased) *Giganta *Gentleman Ghost *Goldface (deceased) *Gorilla Grodd (original leader, possibly deceased) *Heatwave *Hellgrammite (deceased) *Javelin *The Key (deceased) *KGBeast (deceased) *Killer Frost *Lady Lunar (deceased) *Lex Luthor (second leader, possibly deceased) *Livewire *Major Disaster (deceased) *Merlyn (deceased) *Metallo (presumed deceased) *Mirror Master *The Monocle (deceased) *Neutron (deceased) *Parasite (deceased) *Psycho-Pirate *The Puppeteer *The Puzzler *Queen Bee *Rampage (deceased) *Shade (deceased) *The Shark *Silver Banshee (deceased) *Sinestro *Sonar *Sportsmaster *Star Sapphire *Tala (deceased) *The Tattooed Man *The Thinker *The Top *Toyman *Tsukuri *Volcana *Weather Wizard (deceased) Category:Justice League Teams Category:Supervillain Team